


After class

by FtDean



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: ... - Freeform, Jimstrade, M/M, My name is Moriarty so, That might be Moriarty, Well - Freeform, but not in the first chapter, either way, is it, it'll get smutty if I can ever be bothered to update, my middle name is Moriarty in case you were wondering, or its just me, or me shipping me with Greg, suuper long first chapter, the second will be smutty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 20:29:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11631318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FtDean/pseuds/FtDean
Summary: I just... I wrote this thing and it's totally self indulging and terrible but basically Greg likes his Philosophy teacher.Be sure to let me know if you want more





	After class

“Preserving innocent life, orderly living in society, worshipping god, educating children and reproducing…” Professor Moriarty's thick Irish accent fills the lecture hall. All of his students are enraptured, a rare thing for many professors. He pauses before continuing. “What are the issues with these precepts that Aquinas put forward?”

One student bites his lip anxiously. Answering questions in a class isn’t an issue for Greg, in fact his professors and peers often tell him to shut up. That being said his Philosophy and Ethics professor made him somewhat nervous. Short, early thirties, gorgeous black slicked hair and beautiful dark eyes framed by thick glasses that could easily fall into the fashionable nerd category. The perfect recipe for a crippling medley of anxiety and attraction.

Despite this, impressing his professor and getting a good grade is often the reason Greg manages to pluck up the courage to respond to Professor Moriarty's questions. His opinion is something Greg is very conscious of. Greg glances around the room to see no one was making any attempt to answer. So he took it upon himself to take one for the team and slowly raise his hand.

The professor’s head turned to Greg, a somewhat predatory grin spreading across his face.

“Let ‘em have it Lestrade.”

Greg tried not so smile too hard at Professor Moriarty's confidence that he’ll give a good answer, but it proves to be rather difficult when Moriarty's urging him on with a rather infectious smile.

“I think a lot of issues arise with these precepts, mainly that there are too many grey areas and not everyone agrees with the idea that these should be prioritised by society as a whole” A small smile plays at the corner The Professor's lips. “Not to mention everyone had different ideas as to what these precepts involve.”

“Such as?”

“The definition of orderly living in society differs massively from person to person. For example, someone might consider a party going on past twelve as relatively orderly, but their neighbours might disagree.” The professor, along with the rest of the class chuckle along with the scenario.

After spurring the sharing of ideas and opinions, the rest of class were more agreeable to putting their own out there. The opinions differed massively but Professor Moriarty appeared to be having fun listening to everyone debate heatedly. The class was so animated that it almost overran past class.

“Alright you burdens on society, I think you’ve assaulted my ears enough today. Go do whatever the fuck it is you youth do when you're not in my class.” He shooed everyone out of the room but just as the last student was leaving he caught him by the arm, “Hold on a sec.”

Most people knew not to get in the way of Greg Lestrade, let alone touch him unless you wanted to be beat up but Greg found The Professor to be an exception to that rule. He didn’t care that the only things he really knew about his professor was his name, penchant for cursing, and views on the subjects he taught... his touch set Greg’s whole being on fire.

Once the class is empty, he backs up against the front of his desk, resting his backside on the edge and his hands either side of him for support.

“I marked last week's essays…” He begins.

“You realise you set those two weeks ago.” 

His eyes widen slightly and he sighs, “Shit, whatever. Anyway, I marked those. What I wanted to tell ya was that yours was ridiculous.”  
Greg’s heart dropped and it showed in his expression.  
He let out a chuckle, “Don’t be so fuckin’ devastated, I mean ridiculously good. You thinkin’ of doing a masters by any chance?”

Greg sighed in relief but then went back to acting like he didn’t care much. “I haven’t given my masters much thought”

He nods in acknowledgement. “Well, when ya get round to it, I’d consider this,” He pauses a moment and smirks, “That is if ya haven’t got another master in mind.” He winks and Greg’s jaw almost falls right open at what he just insinuated.

He slips his glassed off and wiped the lenses on the hem of his shirt, then nudges them back onto his face. Greg could never decide if he looked better with or without his glasses, not that it mattered, Greg would totally screw him either way...

“Have I got somethin’ on my face?” He teases, raising an eyebrow.

“Other than your glasses?” Greg quickly responded half proud he came up with something fast and half disappointed it was a pretty bad response.

Professor Moriarty chuckles deeply and waggles his insanely long index finger. “You better watch I don’t give ya a detention for sassin’ me.”

“Yeah, cuz that’d be a real punishment.” Greg thought to himself, biting back a smirk.

“What was that?” The professor’s expression held shock but his lips are quirking at the edges as if trying to hold back a smile.

“Hm?” Greg replied confused.

“Did you just flirt with me, Lestrade?”

It was there that Greg realised that his thought had actually been vocalised. His cheeks warm but he rolled his eyes playfully in an attempt to hide his total embarrassment with nonchalance. “Interpret it how you want.” He shrugged and adjusted his backpack on his shoulder and made a move to leave the hall.

“Well shit, I ain’t complainin’.” Moriarty muttered and Greg quickly turned back to look at him.  
The professor had his arms folded and a mischievous smirk sitting shamelessly on his features.  
“Don’t look so surprised, I’m obviously not the straightest person around. And you are attractive.” He chuckled.

“And also one of your students?” Greg retorts, still in disbelief that Professor Moriarty was being so blatantly inappropriate. However it wasn’t an unpleasant disbelief.

“You’re of legal age. You can do what you want.” 

“I’m pretty sure there are still rules, regardless of my age.” Greg replied gaining a shrug from his professor.

“I know this smart guy who said, ah what was it… Interpret it how you want?”

Greg's heart was doing flips. He had spent so many lessons fantasising about scenarios like this, but it's so different now that it really happening. There’s thinking about him in bed touching himself to the thought of his professor saying Greg’s name breathlessly, and then there’s standing right in front of the real thing.

He pushes off the desk and takes a few steps towards Greg, who was watching as his hips swayed as they always did, it was adorable.

“You’re a big boy, you know what you want.” He murmurs, lifting Greg’s chin with his thumb and forefinger so that Greg was forced to look him in the eye. “And you know how to get it.” His lips are tantalisingly close to Greg's, but he doesn’t move any further. “I have an evening class that finishes at six. D with that information what you wish.” He grinned and then stepped away. “Run along to lunch.” He patted Greg’s back and just casually walked out of the hall, leaving Greg stood there, stunned.


End file.
